


No Hesitation

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All of this happens in the second part just so you know, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami starts muttering this English phrase under his breath after his trip to America, Aomine is at a lost. But when he finds out what he means, he plans to do so with no hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and to the point, part one of two. Aokaga for all. Saw a prompt thing on Tumblr and wrote this thing (I'll link it when I find it). Enjoy.

Bold Texts means English words.

* * *

There's one thing Kagami hates more than be annoyed and that's being annoyed while he's cooking. All Kagami wants him to hear is the sizzle of his stove, the light hum of the oven, the sharp _chop, chop,_ chopping sound when he cut veggies. He just wants to bury himself in the smells, and the sounds, and the feeling, the essence that is cooking. And he doesn't like to be distributed when he's in his other zone. So why couldn't he just get out of his kitchen. Seriously, all Aomine had to do was sit down and wait. And it's not like he had to sit there and be bored while Kagami cooked, just go watch TV, play the 360, text someone, look at one of your naughty magazines, take a shower, whatever, Kagami doesn't care! Just stop trying to sneak food! Stop messing with his zone! Get out of his kitchen!

_Whap!_

"Oww, the hell Bakagami, that hurt!" What in the...that freaking blue-haired, stupid, ugh this moron. The muscle under Kagami's left eye twitches involuntarily, "I told you I'd hit you if you stuck your hand in the pan again Ahomine!" Aomine frowns, well actually he pouts but he would never admit to such a thing, "But I didn't think you'd actually hit me though," he mutters more to himself than to Kagami as he rubs the back of his hand, the one that was popped by Kagami's wooden spoon. "Well now you know," he replies with light venom in his tone, "now get outta my kitchen."

Did he really expect Aomine to listen to him? Part of him was saying maybe but another part, a bigger part, knows Aomine very well and he knows that the big baby isn't going anywhere. And so Aomine just stays by his side, whining all the while. "Are you almost done?", "Hurry up I'm hungry." "Ohh Kagami lemme taste it." "Ugh, Kagami you're taking too long." "Ew, I don't like leek take that out."

When the bluenette leans over him and dips a long tan finger in a one of his sauce pans, Kagami has had enough. "Aomine!" Kagami roars as he turns away from the stove top to glare at his lover. "Stop bothering me! Go sit down! Let me cook!" Folding his arms over his chest in a huff, Aomine pouts again, "I don't _bother_ you. I can't bother you, you love me," he mumbles. Kagami tch'ed at the true-untrue statement, "Whatever Aomine, **suck my dick**." There's this cunning, lustful gleam that burst in Aomine's beautiful eyes before he smirks widely, fang teeth flashing before he drops to his knees, and makes quick work of Kagami's jeans.

Ever since Kagami returned from his visit to America a few weeks ago those words have passed his lips more times than Aomine can count. And since it was said in English, the blue-haired ace was at a lost for a while, until yesterday that is, when an impromptu outing with Takao and Midorima shed some light on the situation. Which is the nice way of saying Kagami muttered "suck my dick" a bit too loudly as they ate a Maji Burger and Takao laughed so hard soda shot from his nose, getting on Kagami. Which caused the redhead to the bathroom to clean up while Midorima walked away cause he couldn't take the foolishness, thus allowing Aomine time to bug Takao of the meaning.

"Oi-oi Ao-Aomine," Kagami stuttered, "what're you doing!?" Aomine lifts his head, looking quite innocent as he rubs his cheek against Kagami's hardening cock.

" **I'm going to suck your dick _Taiga_**."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, part two will definitely be smutty (but give me some time cause it will literally be my first time writing real smut).
> 
> Check out Aokaga Month on Tumblr!


End file.
